Les Chevaux Rebelles
by titpuce86
Summary: [OS,Songfic]Sait on vraiment ce que Severus Rogue pensait des Maraudeurs? Ou pourquoi il a trahi Voldemort? Plongée dans les pensées du plus Serpentard des Serpentards.


**Les Chevaux Rebelles**

Auteur : titpuce86

Rating : K

Résumé : Sait-on vraiment ce que Severus Rogue pensait des Maraudeurs ? Ou ce qui a pu le pousser à trahir Voldemort ? Plongée dans les pensées du plus Serpentard des Serpentards.

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR sauf Bérénice Rogue qui elle est toute à moi. La chanson est à Maxime Le Forestier.

Note de l'auteur : Bérénice Rogue est la petite sœur de Severus, elle a deux ans de moins que lui. Contrairement à lui, elle a été répartie à Serdaigle et après Poudlard elle a choisi de devenir Auror. Ce personnage sera davantage développé dans une autre de mes fics actuellement en cours d'écriture.

Note bis : même si JKR nous assure que le père de Rogue est un Moldu, je préfère considérer que les Rogue sont une famille ancienne du monde de la magie au même titre que les Zabini, les Parkinson ou les Malefoy.

Note ter (promis c'est la dernière) : c'est une première fic alors soyez indulgents ! Merci et bonne lecture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poudlard, 1977, 7e année des Maraudeurs et de Severus Rogue.

Le réveil sonne. J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Le baldaquin au-dessus de mon lit est vert avec des broderies argentées. Je tourne la tête vers le lit voisin où se trouve cet imbécile de Lestrange qui ronfle encore comme un sonneur. C'est bon, je suis bien dans mon dortoir de Serpentard. Je me relève doucement, attentif au moindre petit bruit qui pourrait être synonyme de déclenchement d'un sort à retardement. Rien. Enfin debout, j'inspecte mon corps du regard et des mains. J'ai mes deux mains, mes dix doigts, mes jambes, ma peau n'est pas bleue avec des pois roses ou couverte d'écailles, mes cheveux n'ont pas subitement poussé ou au contraire disparu, mes oreilles et mon nez sont à leur place, je n'ai pas de dents de lapin (stupide sort de _Dentusaugmento !_). A priori tout est normal. Pour plus de sûreté, je m'inspecte précautionneusement devant la glace de la salle de bain en m'habillant. Tout va bien, pas de pustules ou de messages stupides inscrits sur mon corps. Bon, dernière vérification : la parole. Je chantonne doucement une vieille comptine de mon enfance. Je peux toujours parler. Maintenant reste à savoir si je peux dire ce que je veux.

« James Potter et Sirius Black sont des crétins arrogants ! Lupin est un monstre et Pettigrow un lâche ! Vive Serpentard et à bas ces idiots de Gryffondor ! »

Ma voix résonne étrangement dans l'air froid de la salle de bain. J'ai prononcé chacun de ces mots avec conviction – je les pense vraiment – et il ne s'est rien passé. Pas d'éruption aussi soudaine qu'intempestive de pustules, furoncles et autres joyeusetés. Pas de mutisme ou de changement de voix. Aucune « punition » pour avoir insulté la totalité des Maraudeurs et leur maison. On revérifie quand même une fois, deux fois. Toujours rien. Apparemment le stupide quatuor m'a épargné la nuit dernière. Je sors de la salle de bain, laissant Rosier effectuer à son tour notre « rituel du matin », et je me dirige vers la Grande Salle.

Comme d'habitude, la pièce est bruyante et toute cette agitation m'agresse littéralement. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la table des rouge et or, comme d'habitude les plus tapageurs. Lupin et Pettigrow sont déjà là, le premier plongé dans un livre et le second se bâfrant, salissant la table autour de lui. Par contre leurs « majestés » Potter et Black ne sont pas encore arrivées. Je vais peut-être aussi pouvoir profiter de mon petit-déjeuner. Assis à la table des Serpentards, j'attends que les premières années installées quelques places plus loin aient mangé pour voir si la nourriture de notre maison a quelques propriétés « intéressantes » comme disent ces lions abrutis. Les troisièmes années à mes côtés m'imitent. Comme tous les vert et argent, ils ont appris à se méfier. Rien de visible ne s'est produit sur les demi-portions, qui continuent gaiement à pépier, me donnant déjà presque la migraine. Je me sers en prenant bien garde à ne choisir que les aliments testés par les premières années. Bérénice entre dans la salle avec ses amies de Serdaigle et me fait un petit signe de la main. Je lui réponds et l'observe pendant un instant discuter avec animation avec ses camarades. Je suis vraiment content qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard, au moins elle ne doit pas supporter les brimades de ces idiots.

Juste au moment où je commence à apprécier mon petit-déjeuner, les deux idiots de service, j'ai nommé Black et Potter, entrent et s'assoient à côté de Lupin sous les regards admirateurs et/ou enamourés d'au moins la moitié de la Grande Salle. Stupides crétins, même pas capables de voir que ces deux là ne sont que des poseurs arrogants et cruels ! J'expédie mon repas et sort de la pièce le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Pas besoin d'une de leurs stupides « blagues » dès le matin. Non, ce n'est pas de la peur, juste du bon sens et de l'instinct de conservation. Ils ne font pas partie de ces choses que je crains.

_Trois choses que je crains_

_Trois choses :_

_Le feu qui n'a pas d'ami_

Parvenu devant la salle de potions, je retrouve Evan Rosier, Rodolphus Lestrange et sa fiancée Bellatrix Black, la cousine du crétin de Gryffondor. Tout comme moi, ils portent sur leur avant-bras gauche un tatouage qui nous sépare du commun des sorciers. La Marque des Ténèbres. J'étais si anxieux, presque terrorisé, quand elle m'a été apposée. Oh bien sûr comme tous les autres, eux aussi morts de peur, je le cachais bien. Mais notre Maître à tous a aisément percé nos fragiles barrières mentales, écartant tout sur le passage de ses yeux rouges flamboyants. Des yeux qui ont fouillé mon âme et celles de mes camarades, s'assurant de notre loyauté et de notre fidélité, pendant que sa baguette meurtrissait nos chairs en y gravant Sa marque. Des yeux qui me brûlent encore et toujours dès que je ferme les paupières. Cette nuit où j'ai scellé mon destin, j'ai pris la décision de devenir un Occlumens le plus puissant possible pour que plus jamais je ne ressente cette impression d'être mis à nu, même devant Lui.

_La source tarie_

_Celui qui me connaît et détourne les yeux._

En retournant à notre salle commune après le cours, nous tombons sur Black entouré de ses groupies. Il ne nous jette pas un regard, trop occupé à briller devant ces dames. Comme je te hais ! Toi plus que les trois autres ! Toi qui as grandi parmi nous, toi qui devrais te tenir à nos côtés à Serpentard à insulter et ridiculiser les Gryffondors ! Toi que nous aurions tous suivi, après tout les Blacks sont parmi les plus grandes familles de notre monde. Toi qui avais tout et qui as tout rejeté. Et pour quoi? Pour ces misérables Gryffondors arrogants et batailleurs ! Pour ces amoureux des Moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et maintenant toi qui nous connais si bien pour avoir presque été l'un des nôtres, toi tu nous regardes avec mépris, tu nous agresses ou pire encore, tu nous ignores ! Et c'est inacceptable ! Regarde moi ! Regarde nous ! Nous sommes toi et tu es nous ! Alors cesse de jouer et de nous mépriser. Rejoins les tiens, fais ta soumission au Maître. Lui seul est l'avenir. Fais le et nous te suivrons. Cesse de nous ignorer !

_Trois choses que je crains_

_Une que je redoute_

La bibliothèque est calme. On n'entend rien d'autre que le crissement des plumes sur le parchemin, le doux froufrou des pages qui tournent et de temps en temps les chuchotements des deux Serdaigles assises plus loin ou le raclement d'une chaise que l'on repousse. J'ai réussi à convaincre Slughorn de me donner l'autorisation pour un livre de la Réserve : « Les Potions de Grand Pouvoir » que je lis attentivement.

Du coin de l'œil, je perçois un mouvement. Lupin. Génial ! Si le monstre est ici, les autres crétins ne vont sans doute pas tarder à arriver. Heureusement, ma table est située dans un renfoncement du mur et il y a peu de chances qu'on me remarque. Mais avec ces jeunes chiens fous on ne sait jamais. Pas qu'ils me fassent peur…oh et puis si, de toute façon qui je pensais tromper ? Non seulement je les hais, mais en plus j'en ai peur ! Voila satisfaite, Madame ma conscience ? Je l'avoue, j'ai peur de ces idiots de Gryffondors stupidement courageux !

_Les chevaux rebelles_

Soudain une douche glacée m'étreint et des rires retentissent derrière la première étagère de la section d'Histoire de la Magie. Eux bien sûr. Je le savais, je ne pouvais pas passer une journée tranquille ! Mais ça ne m'étonne plus d'eux et de leur gaminerie. Me renverser un verre d'eau froide, non mais quelle puérilité ! En plus dans une bibliothèque ! Si Mrs Pince les prend… Minute, minute, et mon livre à moi ? Je baisse les yeux vers ma table et ne peux que constater le désastre : la moitié de la page sur la potion d'extension de mémoire est effacée par l'humidité. Et rien à faire. Même les sorts de séchage, de révélation, de réécriture n'y changent strictement rien. Le livre est fichu, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que va me faire Mrs Pince… Et tout ça à cause d'eux !

_Les chevaux rebelles_

« Alors, Servilus, on a un problème ? »

Potter bien sûr. On peut lui faire confiance pour appuyer là où ça fait mal. Derrière lui Black l'assure de son soutien total, Pettigrow, en bon petit suiveux qu'il est, admire son idole et Lupin a l'air ennuyé. Pas que ça le fasse intervenir. Non lui est bien au-dessus de tout ça et puis après tout ce n'est qu'une petite plaisanterie innocente de plus, non ? Et qui oserait punir les célèbres Maraudeurs ? Sûrement pas l'un des leurs, même s'il est préfet. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui a pris à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ? Par contre l'autre préfète de Gryffondor, qui est aussi la préfète en chef et l'une des seules à tenir tête à cette bande d'idiots si fiers et imbus de leurs ridicules petites personnes, j'ai nommé Lily Evans, s'approche, l'air pas contente du tout. Et bien sûr devant l'état de mon livre ça ne manque pas, elle explose. A ses yeux pas besoin d'explications, les Maraudeurs sont coupables. Et la voilà partie dans une de ses diatribes sur leurs imbécillité, inconscience et puérilité qui font honte à leur maison. Comme d'habitude, Potter essaye pitoyablement de se défendre, avec le soutien plus ou moins actif de Black, mais il ne va pas trop loin. Après tout, ça ne fait que cinq ans qu'il essaye de sortir avec la Tigresse ! Celle-ci est d'ailleurs très remontée contre eux, il faut dire que pour elle, les livres c'est sacré ! Alors elle oublie qu'on est dans la bibliothèque, devant des dizaines de personnes, et elle crie, non elle hurle, à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Les Maraudeurs se font tout petits mais tous savent, et moi le premier, que dès qu'elle aura tourné le dos, ils recommenceront sans le moindre remord. Alors ne te fatigue pas petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Après tout, les règlements ne sont pas faits pour ces messieurs, qui s'obstinent à refuser toute autorité et se croient au-dessus de tout et de tous, libres de faire ce qui leur plait, sans la moindre entrave.

_Les chevaux rebelles qui refusent la bride et le mors._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Angleterre, 1980

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Rogue ? Tu es bizarre ces temps-ci ? »

Crabbe évidemment ! N'importe quel imbécile serait capable de comprendre qu'il ne faut pas me déranger quand je suis dans cet état ! Mais bon là on parle d'un des Mangemorts les plus crétins qu'il m'aie jamais été donné de voir ! A se demander de quelle utilité il peut bien être à notre Maître… Je lui lance mon regard le plus noir et il décampe sans demander son reste me laissant seul, les autres se tenant déjà prudemment à distance depuis un certain temps.

J'inspire un grand coup pour tenter de me calmer mais rien à faire. Je suis toujours autant en colère. Non mais quelle idiote, quelle idiote ! Et oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'est une femme qui me met dans cet état, moi Severus Rogue, et pas n'importe laquelle. Non il s'agit de ma chère et tendre petite sœur qui vient d'avoir la merveilleuse idée à peine sortie de Poudlard d'aller s'enrôler chez les Aurors ! Ma propre sœur ! Heureusement que Père est mort sinon aucun doute qu'elle l'aurait sentie passer. Lui qui était si fier quand j'ai été accepté parmi les suivants du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait été fou de voir la chair de sa chair se ranger du côté de la _Lumière_. Pas qu'il l'ait jamais vraiment aimée, après tout c'était une fille et à ses yeux, les filles ne servaient à rien d'autre qu'à conclure des alliances avec d'autres familles de sang pur par le biais de profitables mariages arrangés. C'est une opinion que je n'ai jamais partagée et j'ai toujours admiré ma sœur pour se débattre contre ces idées machistes et rétrogrades qu'il tentait de lui faire accepter. Pour réussir à chiper quelques miettes de liberté et d'indépendance.

_Trois choses que j'admire_

_Trois choses :_

_La mer qu'on appelle libre,_

Quand Père est mort et que je suis devenu le chef de notre famille, la première chose que j'ai faite a été d'arrêter toutes les tractations qu'il avait entamées avec les Lestrange pour marier Bérénice avec ce déchet de Rabastan. Je l'ai assez fréquenté à Serpentard pour savoir que ce n'est pas l'homme qu'il lui faut, elle est bien trop libre, trop indépendante, trop…trop peu Serpentarde pour l'accepter. Le fait qu'elle ait été envoyée à Serdaigle en était déjà un indice certain. Et ces dernières années, ce trait de caractère s'est accentué chez elle, au point qu'elle en devient parfois insaisissable même pour moi qui la connais pourtant mieux que je ne me connais.

_Le vent que n'arrête aucun mur,_

Mais tout de même de là à se joindre aux Aurors, aux ennemis de mon Maître ! Et moi j'ai l'air de quoi maintenant ?! J'entends déjà cette ordure de Lucius murmurer à qui veut l'entendre (ce qui signifie tous les Mangemorts puisqu'à part cette folle de Bellatrix, nul n'ose s'opposer à Lucius de quelque manière que ce soit. Bien trop dangereux…) que si un tel fait à pu se produire, c'est que je ne suis pas capable de tenir les membres de ma famille. Et quand ça va parvenir à Ses oreilles, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui va se produire. La réunion de ce soir va être atroce…

Regulus Black, le petit frère d'un de mes tortionnaires particuliers, me lance un regard compatissant en sortant. C'est bien le seul. Les autres se contentent de m'ignorer et de déguerpir le plus vite possible maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous en a donné l'autorisation. Enfin pas pour moi. Je ressens encore les frissons et la peur qui m'ont envahi lorsqu'Il m'a ordonné de rester.

Black s'est arrêté juste après le pas de la porte et s'est décalé sur le côté pour m'attendre. Cette vue me redonne un peu de courage mais je lui fais signe de la tête qu'il vaut mieux qu'il s'en aille. Après un dernier regard, il cède et part. Etonnement, c'est lui, que j'ai toujours trouvé faible et couard, qui est devenu l'être le plus proche d'un ami que j'ai parmi les Mangemorts. Bien sûr je reste persuadé que sa place n'est pas parmi nous. Trop délicat pour ça. Déjà des regrets. Lui aussi aurait voulu conserver un peu plus longtemps cette part de liberté et d'indépendance qu'il a réussi à grappiller maintenant que son père est mort et son frère aîné renié par leur mère. Etrange famille que ces Black…

Et pourtant Regulus reste parmi nous sans rien dire. Etrangement ses doutes c'est à moi qu'il les confie, à moi qui suis pourtant le troisième dans la hiérarchie mangemorte derrière ces monstres de cruauté et de froideur que sont Lucius et Bella. Je pensais être comme eux, mais maintenant je ne sais plus. C'est peut-être pour ça que Regulus vient me parler. Parce qu'il sent que d'une certaine façon je partage au moins en partie ses doutes. Bien sûr, il ne le dira jamais à voix haute et bien sûr il ne dira rien aux autres.

_Celui qui me connaît et qui meurt sans rien dire._

Mais les faits sont là : la victoire rapide sur les Moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbe et leurs protecteurs se fait attendre et la perspective de cet avenir si riant que nous a promis le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble s'éloigner de jour en jour. Et mes doutes croissent lentement. Surtout après cet « entretien » avec mon Maître. Après quelques Doloris bien sentis, il m'a ordonné de ne pas rejeter ouvertement ma sœur. Non à la place je dois l'espionner pour le compte de notre camp. Je suppose que c'est logique mais trahir ainsi mon propre sang me répugne, moi qui croyais pourtant que depuis mon initiation rien ne me touchait plus. Pourtant je le ferai bien sûr, on ne désobéit pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas si on tient à la vie. C'est la raison pour laquelle lorsqu'il me l'a ensuite demandé, j'ai renié devant lui ma sœur, abjurant tout lien avec elle. Cela me laisse un goût de cendres dans la bouche. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens lâche. Je me dégoûte.

_Trois choses que j'admire_

_Une que je respecte :_

_Les chevaux rebelles_

Ce matin en ouvrant la Gazette du Sorcier, je découvre un immense article vantant le courage de Black et Potter qui sont parvenus à déjouer une attaque des nôtres. Je savais déjà depuis longtemps pour l'avoir personnellement expérimenté, qu'ils possédaient tous deux un grand potentiel magique et ils ont toujours eu d'excellents résultats en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais là. A eux deux, ils ont mis en déroute 5 Mangemorts. Bon d'accord parmi eux, il y avait ces idiots de Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson mais Flint et Mulciber ne sont vraiment pas des sorciers qu'on peut prendre à la légère. J'avoue que sur ce coup là les ex-Maraudeurs m'ont impressionné.

_Les chevaux rebelles_

Cependant je crois que maintenant je les déteste encore plus qu'avant. Pas parce que en tant qu'Aurors ce sont mes ennemis, non, ça, ça fait longtemps que c'est déjà le cas. Mais bien plutôt parce qu'une fois de plus, ils me narguent, à faire ce que je ne parviens pas à achever. Tous les trois (Pettigrow ne compte pas), ils me prouvent que malgré cette guerre on peut vivre une vie presque normale, conserver ses amis et sa famille envers et contre tous. Après tout Potter ne s'est-il pas marié avec déjà un héritier en route ?

Etonnement la mort ne semble pas les toucher et la malchance les éviter. Leur amitié si forte survit même au sein de ce terrible combat et ils semblent _presque_ heureux. On dirait que la guerre ne les atteint pas, qu'ils l'ignorent tout simplement et cela alors même qu'ils y sont plongés jusqu'au cou. Une fois de plus, ils défient les logiques et comportements rationnels avec cet enthousiasme qui confine à la folie et qui est typique des Gryffondors. Et pour cela, je les déteste encore plus même si désormais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les admirer pour ces même traits que j'ai toujours maudits chez les rouges et or.

_Les chevaux rebelles qui refusent la bride et le mors._

---------------------------------------------------------------

Angleterre fin septembre 1981.

Elle est morte. Hier soir ma petite sœur est partie pour toujours, tuée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Je n'étais pas présent. Merlin merci, je ne l'aurais jamais supporté. Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre ça allait se produire. C'était inévitable depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les Aurors mais ça fait quand même mal. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes qui me retenaient encore en ce bas monde. Les seules pour qui j'avais vraiment des sentiments.

_Trois choses que j'aime,  
Trois choses :  
Celle que j'ai connue  
_

Il y avait d'abord Narcissa. Non pas la froide et hautaine Narcissa Malefoy mais la petite fille vif-argent qui s'appelait Narcissa Black et qui un jour, il y a bien longtemps, m'a montré de l'affection. Avec Bérénice bien sûr elle a été la seule compagne de jeu de mon enfance. Mais elle a rapidement été prise dans l'orbite de sa sœur, Bellatrix. Même si celle-ci n'est jamais parvenue à la façonner à son image, cruelle et sans pitié, elle lui a transmis sa froideur et progressivement la camarade de mon enfance est devenue une jeune fille distante puis une femme lointaine, bien trop lointaine. Tout le feu qui l'avait habitée durant ses jeunes années semblait avoir disparu. Les Black et Serpentard ont parfaitement réussi leur œuvre et si jamais il restait encore une étincelle en elle, Lucius s'est sûrement chargé de la faire disparaître à tout jamais.

_Celle que j'ai perdue  
_

Et puis il y avait Lily Evans, douce et tendre Lily. Toujours à s'occuper des autres, à s'inquiéter pour eux avant de penser à elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit devenue Préfète et même Préfète en chef. En sept années d'études à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais vu ce badge aussi mérité et aussi bien porté. Elle a été la seule fille, et pratiquement la seule personne, à part Bérénice, à me porter une quelconque attention à Poudlard. Les autres m'évitaient, ne voulant pas encourir le courroux des Maraudeurs. Quant à ceux de ma maison, les plus jeunes me craignaient et les autres m'ignoraient dans leur grande majorité, sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir de l'aide en Potions. Lily Evans, elle, prenait garde à toujours me saluer lorsque nous nous croisions. Parfois c'était le seul moment de ma journée où une personne autre que les professeurs m'adressait poliment la parole. Le jour où Vector, le professeur d'Arithmancie, nous a placé ensembles en binôme a été un des plus beaux de ma vie. Parce que comme ça, j'étais sûr qu'au moins une fois par semaine, lorsque nous nous retrouvions à la bibliothèque pour rédiger nos essais, j'allais pouvoir mener une vraie conversation.

L'aimais-je cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? Je l'ignore. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. Après tout elle faisait partie de ces gens qu'on m'avait appris à toujours soigneusement ignorer. Pas de sang pur, même pas une Sang-mêlée, et pour ne rien arranger une Gryffondor. Pourtant si l'on considère que dans toute notre scolarité je ne l'ai appelée ouvertement Sang-de-Bourbe qu'une seule fois, que je n'ai jamais cherché à la terroriser comme c'était le cas des autres comme elle, je suppose qu'on peut dire que je lui portais une certaine affection, si ce n'est une affection certaine.

Mais je l'ai perdue comme Narcissa. Non pas comme elle, puisque dans ce cas, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Si dans ma colère, je ne l'avais pas appelée Sang-de-Bourbe devant une bonne partie des cinquième année, elle ne m'aurait sûrement pas manifesté cette froideur par la suite. Nos après-midi à la bibliothèque me sont alors devenues de véritables calvaires. Mais je les ai encaissées sans rien dire. Après tout c'était de ma faute. Pourtant je ne me suis jamais excusé pour l'avoir insultée. Je le regrette aujourd'hui. Mais c'est trop tard, bien trop tard. Lily Evans n'est plus depuis déjà trois longues années, remplacée par Lily Potter. Une fois de plus les Maraudeurs m'ont pris ce à quoi je tenais, même si cette fois ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès.

_Celle qui me connaît et qui m'aime quand même  
_

Enfin, il y avait Bérénice. Ma petite sœur. Je crois que cela résume bien tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Mon sang, ma famille (je n'ai jamais considéré Père ainsi et Mère est morte bien trop tôt pour me laisser plus qu'un vague souvenir), mon rayon de soleil, ma confidente, chose dont même Lily Evans n'a jamais pu se targuer. La seule à qui je faisais aveuglément confiance et à qui j'aurais remis sans la moindre hésitation ma vie. En fait je l'ai fait puisqu'elle savait que j'étais un Mangemort et que jamais elle n'a rien fait qui puisse me nuire dans ce sens. Elle avait bien sûr deviné que si je ne l'avais pas chassée de la maison après qu'elle ait commencé sa formation d'Auror, c'est qu'on m'avait ordonné de l'espionner et de lui soutirer le plus d'informations possibles. Elle n'a jamais été stupide, c'est le moins que l'on puisse attendre d'une Rogue. Mais téméraire, entêtée et férocement indépendante, oui. Sa décision de prendre part au combat, surtout dans l'autre camp, le montre assez bien.

Je n'ai jamais autant craint pour sa vie qu'après ce jour funeste. Quand j'exécutais une mission pour notre Maître, c'était toujours avec la peur au ventre à l'idée qu'elle puisse arriver et que je doive me battre contre elle ou la regarder combattre. Je ne l'aurais jamais supporté. Je l'aimais bien trop pour ça. Je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs et je pense que je ne cesserai jamais de le faire. Je sais qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour moi. Mais cette fichue guerre nous a tellement éloigné que c'en était douloureux. Déjà les dernières années à Poudlard, alors que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans les Ténèbres, elle se tournait vers la Lumière. Nous retrouver dans des camps adverses nous a définitivement coupés l'un de l'autre. Pourtant aucun n'a jamais jugé l'autre, n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Et c'était ma seule lueur d'espoir dans la noirceur de cette guerre. Maintenant c'est fini.

Et dire que c'est ce même Maître qui m'avais promis un avenir riant où les Sang purs seraient réellement libres, débarrassés de ces entraves imposées par les amoureux des Moldus et autres Impurs, qui l'a tuée. Lui en qui j'ai cru aveuglément, lorsqu'il me promettait monts et merveilles, lorsqu'il promettait ma vengeance. Je ne l'ai pas obtenue et j'ai perdue la seule chose qui m'était chère.

_  
Trois choses que j'aime,  
Une qu'il me faut :  
_

Non, Lily est toujours vivante, même si je ne représente plus rien pour elle. Vivante mais pour combien de temps quand son mari fait de leur famille une cible aussi importante ? Je l'ai croisée hier sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle ne m'a pas vu, trop occupée à consoler son fils qui venait de tomber et pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps, ce corps qui ressemble déjà tant à celui de Potter. Pour l'amour et l'étincelle de vie que j'ai vus dans ses yeux, je me battrai.

_Les chevaux rebelles  
_

Je cours de toutes mes forces à travers le parc de Poudlard. Il fait nuit et les premières vagues de fraîcheur automnale sont déjà là, faisant se condenser mon souffle précipité. Je dois parler à Dumbledore. Merlin pitié faites qu'il m'écoute, faites qu'il me croie ! Par chance je ne croise personne dans les couloirs de l'école endormie, jusqu'au moment où j'arrive dans le couloir où se situe le bureau du directeur. Juste devant moi se trouve Albus Dumbledore en personne. Je soupire, soulagé.

« Professeur, les Potter sont en danger ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va attaquer ce soir ! »

Sans attendre, il ouvre la gargouille et monte les escaliers menant à son bureau à une vitesse que je ne croyais pas possible à son âge. Il se précipite devant la cheminée et appelle plusieurs personnes que je suppose de l'ordre du Phénix et les envoie immédiatement à la rescousse des Potter. Entre temps je me suis effondré dans un siège, tentant désespérément de reprendre ma respiration. Merlin, Morgane et tous les mages, par pitié, faites qu'ils arrivent à temps. Je ne regarde même pas autour de moi, trop épuisé pour fournir un tel effort.

« Bien et maintenant Severus, je pense qu'il faut que nous ayons une petite conversation. »

Je hoche la tête et je réponds à toutes ses questions. Oui, je trahis ce Maître à qui j'ai pourtant juré fidélité, allant jusqu'à le laisser imprimer dans ma peau Sa Marque. Et oui je le fais sans le moindre regret. Pour sauver la dernière chose à laquelle je tiens en ce monde. Lily. Et étonnement, mon ancien directeur me croit. Le fait que pendant notre discussion un hibou soit venu apporter un message indiquant que les envoyés du vieil homme étaient arrivés juste à temps pour sauver les Potter n'y est sûrement pas inconnu.

_Les chevaux rebelles _

Sur la demande de Dumbledore je suis devenu espion au sein des Mangemorts. Seulement pour retrouver mon ancienne position dans leur hiérarchie, une position qui me permette de ramener assez d'informations, il m'a fallu tuer et torturer, choses pour lesquelles je n'éprouve plus que du dégoût. Mais je l'ai fais en espérant pouvoir en sauver d'autres. Rapidement Il m'a fait de nouveau si tant est que ce monstre fasse confiance à quelqu'un. Il semble croire que la mort de Bérénice est oubliée. Comment peut-on être aussi insensible ? Et surtout comment ai-je pu un jour être assez aveugle pour le suivre ?

Je suis retourné à plusieurs reprises à Poudlard pour de discrètes entrevues avec Dumbledore. Pour une raison que j'ignorais le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble s'intéresser de très près aux Potter. D'après les renseignements que j'ai pu glaner auprès des autres Mangemorts, ils Lui ont déjà échappé trois fois, un véritable exploit. Mais ce soir c'est différent. J'ai enfin découvert pourquoi Il veut tant les tuer. Une satanée prophétie. S'Il se met à croire aux idioties de ce style, mon ancien Maître n'est vraiment pas digne d'allégeance. Dumbledore n'a pas l'air étonné quand je lui en parle. Par contre, d'apprendre qu'un traître se trouve dans l'entourage direct des Potter et livre depuis près d'un an des informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres le choque profondément.

Le ver semble être dans le fruit. Cette amitié qui semblait tellement éternelle ne serait-elle finalement qu'un leurre ? Si même eux se poignardent dans le dos, quel espoir reste-il ?

_Les chevaux rebelles qui refusent la bride et le mors_

Ce matin en ouvrant le journal, j'ai eu la bonne surprise d'apprendre qu'Il était mort, détruit par le fils Potter. Comment un gamin de à peine un an est-il capable de faire ce genre de choses, ça me dépasse. Seulement ma joie est de courte durée. Certes le monstre qui empoisonnait nos existences est mort, mais en partant il a emporté avec lui ma Lily. Il a aussi détruit ce que je croyais pourtant indestructible : les Maraudeurs. Black, ce même Black qui riait ouvertement aux côtés de Potter à chacune de mes humiliations, celui qui avait préféré les Potter et Gryffondor à sa propre famille, ce Black-là avait tout renié une fois de plus et avait vendu celui qu'il appelait frère. Pour ensuite tuer celui qu'ils avaient toujours tous protégé car le plus faible de leur groupe. Bien que la mort de Pettigrow ne soit pas à mes yeux une perte immense, sa valeur symbolique est infinie.

Eux que je croyais invulnérables, eux que j'avais haïs avec tant de conviction avant de leur reconnaître, bien à contrecoeur, mon admiration, voilà qu'une fois de plus ils avaient détruit un de mes rêves. Celui qu'il existait quelque part des êtres méritant et obtenant le bonheur, des êtres reconnus par un monde qu'eux ne reconnaissaient pas ou si peu, préférant leurs propres lois. Plus libres et insaisissables que le vent.

_  
Les chevaux rebelles qui refusent la bride et le mors_


End file.
